An Unlikely Friendship: Laby Vs Add
by NeoNugget
Summary: [One shot] Laby and Add. Eternity Winner and Doom Bringer. Both very different people who would normally never get along with each other meet one another one day out of coincidence. The two are intrigued by one another immediately, and they "Get to know one another."


An Unlikely Friendship: Laby Vs Add

In the dry desert of Bethma, there was a grinning Doom Bringer who held the neck of a fallen lizard warrior that had ran amok. His knuckles sparked with purple electricity as he held the monster by the neck, walking nonchalantly. "Too weak," He mumbled to himself. With the awesome amount of power he had gained in his journey, Add would not usually waste his time on weak creatures. However, he had something to do. There was an item to be found, deep in the desert, that peaked his interest. His grin had slowly faded, however. While his task would be easily accomplished, he felt as though there was no challenge to be found. He knew this to be the case the moment he had stepped into the dry lands, but he had thought he would be much more exhilarated. Visiting the enemies that had given him trouble as he slowly began to get a handle on his Nasod Armor. He sighs, thinking to himself that he should get it done and over with.

"Hey!" A girl's voice stopped Add in his place. He turned his head to see a pink haired girl, whom he had not recognized. He turned around to see an Eternity Winner, pointing and staring as a mirror floated behind her. The moment he had laid eyes on her, he was intrigued.

"Laby sees you're holding one of those long necked guys!" Add furrowed his brow. "She thought that they were really easy to beat too! Too easy!" Add sighed as he considered ignoring her and walking away. However, his curiosity surpassed his frustration. He forced himself to speak.

"..What do you want?"

"Laby came here looking for strong foes!" The girl named 'Laby' crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "But then, when she punched one of those long necked guys, they just went down!" She pointed at him again. "But Laby thinks it's the same for you! You look really, really, really strong!"

"So what, you wanna fight?" Add lets go of the neck of his fallen opponent. He kicks the corpse away, sending it flying away from sight. He glanced back at the expressive girl, who was now in a fighting stance. Add immediately pulls up his Dynamos, preparing himself.

"Yeah! But be careful! Nisha and I are really really strong, too!" Add was already slightly annoyed, but hearing this girl talk was like nails on a chalkboard. He assumed that since she came here, she may be weak too, so one strike should be more than enough. He immediately rushed in and delivered a swift right hook. To his surprise, Laby parried his attack perfectly, and followed up with a punch to the face, sending him back to where he was standing. Add wipes his bruise away as the mysterious girl had already appeared in front of him. She punched him in the face again, kicks him in the stomach.

"Swirly...!" as he was staggering back, Laby started swinging her arms about. "Punch!" She finally threw an uppercut. As Add flew, he noticed the girl suddenly in the air.

"Smaaaaash!" Laby punched Add right back onto the ground, sending him down and causing a violent crash. Laby lands on the ground away from him, seeing that she had created a very small crater.

"Awww! Please don't be weak like the others! We just started!" Add felt a wave of anger. He couldn't believe that she had just underestimated him. He immediately stood up.

"Pulse cannon!" Add puts his hand out and his dynamos fire multiple shots at Laby. She dodged them as the shots causing small explosions around her and grinned.

"Laby thinks you're too wea-" In a blink of an eye, Add swings at Laby's stomach. Laby spits some saliva out as she lurched in pain.

"Psion Rush!" Add followed up with a few strikes, then finished his combo with a kick to the face, sending body flying about like a spinning top. She landed on the ground, and skids across the floor, dust collecting around her. Add lowers his leg, still annoyed. "And stay down."

Laby jumps back onto her feet and begins to cartwheel back to where she stood before the fight. She sticks the landing and grins. Add watched, bewildered.

"Yay! Laby's so happy!" She said, raising her arms in triumph. "She finally gets to fight someone strong!" She enters a battle stance. "But Laby won't lose!" Add chuckles. Despite her personality, she was an opponent to be reckoned with. This was good. This was great! Finally, an opponent that could actually satisfy him! He couldn't help but feel the same excitement Laby was feeling.

"Lets begin!" Add motioned for her to come at him. The two immediately dashed at each other, and their fists collided. The two started attacking one another with incredible , force. Every attack clashed with one another and causing shock waves with every strike. Add started grinding and chuckling as he punched and punched, like a machine, Laby smiled as she was doing the same. Add finally throws a punch that connects, only for it to be blocked. It pushes her back, grinding her shoes against the earth.

"Dissolver!" Add's Dynamos fire small blasts of electricity at the girl, Laby immediately ducks and weaves around the blasts to close in on Add, who quickly retreats.

"Galaxy!" Laby chases after the Doom bringer, an aura rushing with her.

"Quicksilver Accel!" Add's Dynamos radiates with power as he advances. He proves to be much faster than the girl, rushing toward her, but instead of striking then, he placed his arm on her shoulder and flipped over her.

"Quake!" A ball of electricity appeared above his feet as he descended head first toward the ground. Laby's eyes darted to her attacker. "Buster!" Right before the attack hit, Laby enters her trusted partner, Nisha, and disappears from sight. Add's eyes widen as his attack passes by and Laby pops back out of the same place.

"WHAT!?" Add's surprise was interrupted by a swift punch to the face.

"Laby thunder!" Laby began delivering a barrage of attacks, finishing her combo with a rising uppercut. Before Add hit the ground, his dynamos caught him and brought him to his feet. Frustrated, Add swings his fist down on the pink haired girl with violent force.

"Wee!" Laby jumps away from the attack, gaining distance and flipping in the air. She proceeds to do multiple somersaults, and hits the floor.

"Mount blonc!" Laby moves the mirror, Nisha, in front of her to strike. Out came a shock wave, connecting to Add like a punch to the gut. He grits his teeth and covers his chest in pain.

"Whirlwind...kiiiiiick!" Laby flies in the air, spinning her feet around like a top, and strikes Add in the face while he was stunned. "Tropical pop!" She punches the ground immediately after landing, causing radiant energy to rise above Add is swiftly knocked into the air as Laby sprints. She uses the rising bubbles as platforms to get to him quicker. She flies above him again.

"Love!" A pink thunderbolt strikes with her fist as she punches Add straight in the face. The two plummet to the ground as the earth shatters below them.

"And!" The earth tears apart even further. "And!" The earth further shatters as Laby applied more force. "Peace!" A pink large explosion erupted engulfing the both of them, the burst of light rising to the heavens themselves. Larger boulders and statues collapsed and were completely obliterated as they fell to the explosion's might. The light faded as it revealed its blaze of glory, revealing a large crater and the two fighters in the center of it.

"Laby told you!" She lifted her fist and pointed at her fallen opponent after taking a few steps back. She never loses!" Suddenly, Add began to chuckle, while still buried under the dirt. "Huh?" Add began laughing maniacally. Laby tilted her head in confusion. "Did Laby make a joke? She was serious! She really never, ever loses!" Add's dynamos lifted him back to his feet, showing that he had a number of bruises on his body. Despite this, he still laughed like a lunatic.

"It's about time…" Add grinned and crossed his arms. "I stopped holding back!" The mark on his arms from fusing with his Nasod Armor began glowing purple, as electricity sparked from his eyes. He uncrossed them, and an explosion of electricity comes out of him. He lowers his hands, grinning as an electric aura came around her. Laby watched in awe, looking more and more excited by the second.

"Yay!" She shouted. Add grinned as he thought, 'this girl had no idea what she had gotten herself into.'

"Stasis Field!" With a wave of his arm, an electric force field appears around Add.

"Quicksilver…!

Within a blink of an eye, Add appeared in front of Laby, Laby could not even keep up as Add let out a barrage of strikes. "Strike!" Add lets out a final punch, sending the girl flying to the air.

"Not yet!" Add shouted, putting his hand out. "Conqueror!" A large electric wall appeared before him, and shot out large electric balls that scattered about. Add then immediately flies into the air to get closer to his opponent. As he drew near, his electron balls followed suit. Laby quickly caught herself in the air, and put her arm up in the air.

"Super Laby Bomb!" Laby shoots two out gigantic balls off energy at Add in quick succession. He quickly flies around them both to dodge them. Laby gasped as their eyes met, being face to face to a man with a wide grin on his face.

"Supersonic!" Add lets out a barrage of blows, punching her down more and more onto the ground, then finishes with a kick, sending her flying downward even more.

"Stasis field, release!" This sends her flying down fast, faster than the electric balls he had sent earlier, making her hit the ground with a crash before them. The electron balls followed still as they rained down onto her, crashing and creating pillars of dust. Meanwhile, Add commands his dynamos to circle around him, collecting plasma around him violently. He grins as the power then reaches its peak, then flies downward with incredible force.

"DOOMSDAY!"

A large electronic explosion rained out, striking the ground like a thunderbolt. The sound echoed out, so loudly that the people in the Bethma village surely could have heard. The dust from the explosion clears, revealing the creator and the earth itself sparking with electricity. Add grinned, staring at his opponent who had her eyes closed.

"That's what you get for messing with me," Add said, immediately coughing out blood. He put his hand on his face. "Damn it…" He feels himself about to collapse. He used the most of his strength that remained after that attack of hers.

"L-Laby…" Laby slowly begins to get up, showing in her voice that she's as beat and battered as he is. She struggled to get to her feet, and kept her head lowered as her feet shook with weakness. "Laby… won't lose… ever!"

"You... Just stay down already!" Pink wind starts to surround Laby as she stands, her hair rising up in the winds.

"Laby… won't ever lose… She won't!" Add's eyes widen.

"What… what the hell are you!?" Add had never fought against such an tenacious foe like her. Laby starts shouting as her hair starts to raise up. Her hair became a hotter and bright pink. She slowly moves her head up, revealing a weakened yet determined look, and showing that her eyes had changed as well. With a battle cry, Laby thrusts her arm at Add, shooting out a shock wave of pure power. Add crosses his arms to defend, despite his weakened body, he is able to defend.

"Laby doesn't have enough energy to beat you as she is now…" She said. "So… she's gonna end it in one super punch." Laby lifts her arm out, energy swirls around her fist with pink energy and finally stabilizes into a small piece of light on her palm, no bigger than a pebble. Add knew not to underestimate it despite its size; it was all of her power concentrated onto the palm of her hand. If she was able to shoot out a burst of wind purely from her palm, then he knew this attack would be more than devastating. No, even more powerful than her last attack, "Love and Peace". Laby starts running after Add.

"Fine! I'll do the same!" Add raises his fist as electricity bursts onto it. "Plasma…!" Add starts running, and then jumps into the air. A field of electricity forms in front of Laby. Laby flies right in front of it, ready to clash with Add.

"Burst!" Add strikes with all of his might.

**Later..**

Add and Laby both lie on the ground, both unable to move. Add had a large punch mark on his face, while Laby shook as purple electricity shocked her every few moments. The crater that had been created from their clash had completely eaten up the other two they made, making the place more of a wasteland than it already was. The two glanced at each other, somehow both still alive in the middle of the carnage.

"Laby thinks… you're strong… She had lots of fun..." Laby said. Add weakly chucked.

"I guess I was wrong about you… You're definitely intriguing..." Add said.

"Laby thinks… we have lots in common, and she thinks… we should fight again.. But Laby… won't lose next time." Add turns his head, staring at the sky. "What's Laby saying? This wasn't a loss..but it wasn't a win either... Laby's confused…" Add couldn't help but grin.

"Then let's fight again next time...that'll determine the true victor." Laby grins.

"Okay!"

**End.**

* * *

_**Wow man you should have seen the last clash between those two omg it was great like**_  
_**oh wait you didn't :^)**_

_**Thank you for reading. Hope you have an awesome day.**_  
_**-NeoNugget/Raichu**_


End file.
